pisarstwofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wampir
Dwóch mężczyzn zaczęło się gwałtownie szarpać. Wokół nich natychmiast wyrósł tłum gapiów żądnych widowiska. Wiedzieli co za chwilę nastąpi. Zdarzało się w zasadzie od zawsze. Błyskawica przecięła niebo i uderzyła w awanturujących się, zamieniając ich w krwawą masę. Zgromadzeni na miejscu ludzie padali na kolana i zaczynali się modlić – to sam Bóg chronił ich przed oglądaniem grzechu. Oczywiście, natychmiast zjawił się kapłan gotowy odprawić sakramenty, niezbędne żeby dusze przestępców dostąpiły życia wiecznego. *** Oglądający całe zajście z zacisza własnej kawalerki Dragomir Ljeković oblizał wargi. Pamiętał co czuł, gdy widział Sąd Boży po raz pierwszy w życiu. Miał wtedy dwanaście lat. Był słoneczny dzień. Jego nieżyjąca już matka wysłała go po zakupy. Natknął się wtedy na kłócące się małżeństwo. Nie zwróciłby na nich uwagi, gdyby nie zgromadzony tłumek, który skutecznie uniemożliwiał chłopcu przejście. Jeden z gapiów przesunął go do pierwszego rzędu tłumu, żeby miał lepszy widok. I wtedy to się stało. Błyskawica spadła z nieba zabijając obojga kłócących się. Rozbryzgująca się dookoła krew ubrudziła chłopcu twarz i ubranie. W pierwszej chwili chciał się rozpłakać, ale natychmiast to uczucie przeminęło zastąpione czymś innym. Pożądaniem, którego jeszcze wtedy nie umiał nazwać. Odepchnięty przez spieszącego dopełnić rytuał oczyszczający kapłana, oparł się plecami o szybę wystawową pobliskiego sklepu i zaczął oblizywać twarz. Krew była jeszcze ciepła. Od tego czasu wszystkie jego fantazje obracały się wokół tego bądź podobnych obrazów. Jedyne, co podniecało go bardziej, to zdobyć kogoś na własność, stać się panem jego życia i śmierci. Wyobrażał sobie godzinami jak pozbawia nieszczęśnika skory, otwiera jego klatkę piersiową, miażdży w ręku ciepłe, bijące jeszcze serce… Nie miał jednak odwagi wcielić swoich marzeń w życie, chociaż od ich początku minęło już prawie dwadzieścia lat. Dla maluczkich, takich jak on, dostępne były tylko skromne substytuty w postaci ulicznych Sądów Bożych. Zniesmaczony własną biernością odszedł od okna i usiadłszy w fotelu włączył telewizor. Jeszcze stał na swoim miejscu, choć niedługo mogło go tam zabraknąć. Ljeković od wielu lat nie mógł znaleźć porządnej pracy i tonął w długach. Otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, gdy zamiast grubej, napuszonej spikerki Wiadomości Okręgu Belgradzkiego zobaczył zarośniętego mężczyznę w mundurze i z karabinem przewieszonym przez ramię. – …Powtarzam. Nie ma żadnego Boga, żadnej zewnętrznej siły wymierzającej kary za niepopełnione przestępstwa – czytał z kartki. – Za wszystko odpowiadają kapłani. To oni zabili waszych braci, matki czy synów. To na ich rękach spoczywa krew waszych rodzin! Pora się sprzeciwić temu terr… Nagle obraz zniknął. Ljeković mógł jedynie się domyślać, że to błyskawica zniszczyła kamerę. Kilka zdań, które usłyszał, dało mu jednak wystarczająco dużo materiału do przemyśleń. Faktycznie, zawsze w miejscu, w którym pojawiały się błyskawice byli też kapłani. Być może naprawdę to oni przywoływali błyskawice. Dragomir wiedział, że musi się o tym sam przekonać. Będzie musiał zabić. *** Vladymir Jonović, Wyższy Wtajemniczony Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa układał na komputerze pasjansa. Zwykle nie robił w pracy nic więcej. Nie miał zbyt wielu zajęć. Zbrodnie nie przytrafiały się prawie nigdy, głównie za sprawą eliminacji elementu agresywnego na etapie znacznie mniejszych przewinień. Do tego zaś nie trzeba było angażować Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa, wystarczyli zwykli kapłani. Kolejne rozdanie zakłóciło mu wejście do pokoju sekretarza Najwyższego Wtajemniczonego Wydziału. – Szef chce cię widzieć – powiedział zaraz po wejściu Milan Cvijić. – O co mu chodzi tym razem? – zapytał znudzonym głosem Jonović. Milutin Pančić, niski, łysiejący grubas miał za nic czas swoich pracowników. Zwykł zapraszać ich do swojego biura i godzinami pieprzyć o głupotach. Stało się to przyczyną plotek w całym wydziale jakoby, delikatnie mówiąc, przedkładał chłopców nad dziewczęta. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Ropuch, jak go nazywali ze względu na wygląd, zajmował najwyższe stanowisko w urzędzie i odpowiadał jedynie przed samym Oświeconym. – Nie powiedział. Ale to chyba coś poważnego biorąc pod uwagę jaki był wściekły – odpowiedział sekretarz. Dopiero teraz Wyższy Wtajemniczony zauważył jego nienaturalną bladość. Owszem, Milan nigdy nie był wzorem odwagi, ale nigdy jeszcze Vladymir nie widział go tak bardzo wystraszonego. Dlatego też poderwał się z krzesła i bez zwłoki udał się do gabinetu szefa. Kiedy wszedł do środka łysy nalewał sobie właśnie kieliszek wódki. Siedział w fotelu niemal całkowicie zasłonięty przez wysokie biurko i stojącego na nim laptopa. – Co to ma znaczyć? – warknął, gdy tylko Jonowić zamknął za sobą drzwi. – Ale co? – zapytał zdziwiony podwładny. Układanie pasjansów w godzinach pracy nie było chyba powodem, żeby się tak wydzierać. – Nie wiesz? To za co my ci, kurwa, płacimy? – wysyczał grubas podnosząc się z fotela. – Mieliśmy zamach na praworządne media. Grupa terrorystów włamała się do budynku Wiadomości Okręgu Belgradzkiego i wygłosiła wezwanie do buntu. Co gorsza znali naszą tajemnicę. To rodzi podejrzenia, że współpracuje z nimi ktoś z nas, ale ustalenie konkretów to zadanie dla chłopaków z Kontroli Wewnętrznej. – Na szczęście jednak udało się ich w porę wyłączyć? – zapytał niepewnie Jonović. – Nie. I to twoja wina. Media to twoja działka. Dlaczego nie pilnowałeś wtedy transmisji? Zresztą nieważne. Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli te wydarzenia będą miały jakieś konsekwencje, ty za nie odpowiesz. A wtedy możemy dojść do wniosku, że już cię nie potrzebujemy. Wiesz co robi się z niepotrzebnymi kapłanami, prawda? – wyrzucił z siebie konus niemal jednym tchem. Jonović wiedział. Zaprzestać posługi można było chyba tylko w jeden sposób – zostać zabitym błyskawicą. Niekoniecznie podobała mu się ta perspektywa. Miał przed sobą jeszcze, optymistycznie licząc, około pięćdziesięciu lat życia. Przerażony wyszedł z gabinetu szefa i czym prędzej udał się do swojego biura. Odczuwał wielką potrzebę ułożenia pasjansa albo najlepiej kilku, żeby się uspokoić. *** Dragomir Ljeković czaił się w ciemności z nożem w dłoni. Nie wiedział właściwie jak powinien się zabrać za to co planował zrobić, ale czuł, że morderstwo powinno rozegrać się w ciemnościach. Oddalony od głównych ulic zaułek dawał nadzieję, że nie zostanie zauważony przez nikogo. Ofiara wyszła właśnie przez drzwi do samotnej klatki schodowej. Młoda kobieta, blondynka. Nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Skoczył na nią. Zamierzył się nożem w jej bujne piersi. Krzyknęła. Ostrze dosięgło celu. Ciepła krew spłynęła po jego dłoniach. Miał ochotę nurzać się w niej bez koca, ale spłoszyły go zapalające się światła w oknach. Obawiając się rozpoznania przeskoczył zadał jej jeszcze dla pewności kilka ciosów, przeskoczył przez mur i pognał do domu. Wciąż nie czuł się spełniony. Wiedział jednak, że nie mógł pozwolić sobie na nic więcej. Obiecywał sobie, że, jeśli sprawa nie wyjdzie na jaw, najwyżej zapoluje po raz kolejny, tyle że lepiej przemyśli lokalizację. *** Jonović przekroczył właśnie próg Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa. W całym urzędzie wrzało. Kapłani, niezależnie od rangi latali po korytarzach jak oparzeni. Nikt nie zwrócił nawet na niego uwagi. Uznał, że powinien jak najszybciej udać się do Pančicia. Teoretycznie powinien zapowiedzieć się najpierw u sekretarza, ale ten również gdzieś zniknął, dlatego od razu wszedł do środka. Szef podobnie jak poprzednio pił wódkę, tylko że zamiast z kieliszka raczył się nią bezpośrednio z butelki. – Przyszedłeś na egzekucję? – zapytał wlepiając we Vladymira przekrwione ślepia. Naprawdę przypominał w tym momencie Wyższemu Wtajemniczonemu wielką ropuchę. – Co się tu dzieje? – zapytał Jonović ignorując groźbę. – Mamy morderstwo. Pierwsze od czasu powstania Gorana Czornego w 2134 – odpowiedział Pančić. – Ludzie znowu się zbuntowali i zabijają kapłanów? – dopytywał się Vladymir zupełnie zaskoczony. Powoli docierało do niego, że Ropuch nie żartował chyba z tą egzekucją. – Gorzej. Jakiś wariat zabił przypadkową kobietę. Dźgnął ją siedem razy nożem, tak przynajmniej twierdzi policja. Udasz się na miejsce zbrodni i ustalisz kim jest ten bandyta i zabijesz go – odpowiedział szef i wlał w siebie kolejną porcję wódki. – Mam lepszy pomysł. Zamach w telewizji uświadomił ludziom, że nie ma Boga. A to jego się bali. Dlatego musimy wskrzesić wiarę w jego istnienie. Proponuję wykorzystać do tego naszego psychopatę, żeby pokazać ludowi, że jako kara boża może służyć znacznie gorsza rzecz niż błyskawica – zaproponował Jonović. Ku jego satysfakcji Ropuch słuchał go z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. – Dobrze. Potrafisz być zaskakująco kreatywny jeśli chodzi o ratowanie własnego tyłka – stwierdził po chwili milczenia. – Rozpoczynamy operację „Wampir”. Informuj mnie na bieżąco o postępach. Jonović uśmiechnął się z ulgą. – Gdzie znaleźli tego trupa? – zapytał. – Tu masz wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty – odpowiedział Ropuch i wyciągnął z biurka plik papierów. Vladymir zabrał je i przejrzał jeszcze przed wyjściem z gabinetu Najwyższego Wtajemniczonego. Chociaż morderstwo wydarzyło się zaledwie kilka kilometrów od siedziby wydziału, podróż zajęła mu dużo czasu, gdyż policja obstawiła cały kwartał terenu i odmówiła mu wjazdu na zamknięty teren samochodem. Wysiłek skłonił go do zadania pewnego pytanie: czy morderca był tak zuchwały czy raczej tak głupi, że zaspokajał swoje żądze w pobliżu siedziby Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa? Sądząc po wyglądzie zwłok raczej to pierwsze. Na brzuchu i piersiach ofiary widniał wycięty niemal idealnie foremny siedmiokąt. Wysychająca skóra zaczęła się już powoli zawijać odsłaniając śmierdzące, gnijące mięso. W pierwszej chwili Vladymir miał ochotę zwymiotować. Czym innym było zsyłać błyskawice na niczego nieświadomych ludzi siedząc spokojnie za biurkiem, a czym innym oglądać skutki tak okropnej zbrodni. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli się wycofa, Ropuch zgotuje mu podobny lub być może nawet gorszy los. Dlatego przemógł wstręt i zaczął zbierać duchowe siły niezbędne do ustalenia zabójcy. Żeby w ogóle mieć nadzieję na wychwycenie nikłego znaku, który bandyta pozostawił po sobie, musiał maksymalnie skrócić drogę między sobą a przedmiotem, znajdującym się w rękach mordercy. Wyglądało na to, że został zmuszony do obmacywania zwłok. Przemógł się i dotknął zwłok starając się nie myśleć o pogardliwych spojrzeniach jakimi otaczali go pilnujący terenu policjanci. Zebrał iskry mocy. Świat okrył się niebieskawą poświatą,. Był to znak, że jego dusza opuściła ciało. Skierował ją w stronę truchła. Natychmiast przeniósł się do umysłu zabójcy. Ujrzał twarz. Maniaka. Spoconego. Dyszącego od własnego pożądania. Strachu. Desperacji. Znał jego imię. Wampir. I okrwawione jego kły. Reszta była nieważna. Jonović powoli dochodził do siebie po tym co zobaczył. Leżał zwinięty w kłębek na chodniku, między nogami czuł nieprzyjemną wilgoć. Nie sądził, że wejrzenie w czyjkolwiek umysł mogło być aż tak straszne. Nigdy jednak nie słyszał o podobnym przypadku. Owszem, wielokrotnie ostrzegano go przed bólem wywołanym wyrzutami sumienia targającymi mordercami, ale to było coś zupełnie innego. Czuł się jakby wejrzał w umysł zamkniętego w ludzkim ciele zwierzęcia, dzikiego drapieżnika. Przynajmniej jednak poznał jego tożsamość i miejsce zamieszkania. Podniósł się ze wstydem z chodnika. Był pewien, że z powodu marnej, jesiennej pogody wyląduje w szpitalu z zapaleniem nerek. Zastanawiał się tylko dlaczego żaden z policjantów nie zdecydował się mu pomóc. Zmierzył ich pełnym wyrzutów spojrzeniem. – Czego się tak gapisz? – warknął nieprzyjemnie oficer. Jonović nie odpowiedział, ale spiorunował go wzrokiem po raz kolejny. – Myślisz, że boję się twojej błyskawicy? Tak, wiem, że Boga nie ma! Widziałem to w telewizji! Okłamaliście nas wszystkich! – Uspokój się, durniu – jęknął Vladymir. Nie żeby miał policjantowi specjalnie za złe kilka ostatnich zdań, ale po prostu po rytuale wciąż niesamowicie bolała go głowa. – Bo co nam zrobisz? Ześlesz na nas błyskawicę? Zanim to zrobisz, rozedrę się jeszcze głośniej i usłyszą mnie wszyscy w tym zaułku! – opacznie zrozumiał jego intencje policjant. – Ludzie się zbuntują i zabiją was wszystkich! Nie starczy wam mocy, żeby ich powstrzymać! – Cholerny idiota – mruknął pod nosem Jonović, ale uznał, że lepiej będzie powstrzymać się od dalszej dyskusji i oddalić się. Czekała go jeszcze wizyta w domu szaleńca. *** Dragomir Ljeković leżał w łóżku. Po udanych łowach czuł się spełniony, spał więc kamiennym snem. Obudził go dopiero dźwięk dzwonka. Natychmiast poderwał się z posłania. Szybko zorientował się, że wciąż ma na sobie ślady krwi, których nie zmył po wczorajszym wyczynie żeby mieć czym się delektować. – Zaraz, chwila! – krzyknął i ruszył truchtem w kierunku łazienki. Drzwi otworzył dopiero, gdy uznał, że zmył z siebie wszelkie ślady zbrodni. Nie mógł ukryć zdziwienia, gdy zobaczył w nich czterdziestoletniego bruneta w garniturze i z kaburą od pistoletu przy pasie. – Vladymir Jonović – przedstawił się nieznajomy. Ljeković podejrzewał, że ma przed sobą kogoś z wyższych kręgów kapłańskich i nie podobało mu się to. Od razu zaczął szukać sposobu na unieszkodliwienie gościa. – Wyższy Wtajemniczony Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa. Mogę wejść? – A po co? – zapytał Dragomir – Porozmawiamy w środku, panie Ljeković. Lepiej żeby pewne rzeczy nigdy nie dotarły do przypadkowych uszu – odpowiedział kapłan konspiracyjnym tonem. Dragomir zdecydował się go wpuścić. Zawsze łatwiej będzie mu go zabić w mieszkaniu. – Chcemy żeby pan dla nas mordował – stwierdził przybysz bez ogródek. Ljeković zauważył, że nawet na chwilę nie spuścił go z oczu. – Ale ja nikogo nie zabiłem – odpowiedział natychmiast udając zmieszanie. – Vesna Zepter, wczoraj wieczorem – stwierdził natychmiast Jonović. – A teraz może niech pan od razu doceni, że nie załatwiliśmy pana od razu błyskawicą i zechce współpracować. Dragomir zastanawiał się dłuższą chwilę. Podobna okazja mogła się faktycznie prędko nie powtórzyć. Mógłby mordować do woli nie zatrzymywany przez nikogo. – Mógłby pan rozwinąć tę myśl? – zapytał wreszcie. – Wyznaczymy panu jeden dom dziennie do wyczyszczenia. Cokolwiek pan tam zrobi, nam to obojętne. Ważne, żeby nikt nie przeżył. W zamian postaramy się żeby pozostało obojętne dla wszystkich wokół – wyjaśnił kapłan. Ljeković uśmiechnął się. – Podoba mi się to! – uścisnął Jonovićowi dłoń. – Może napijemy się za naszą przyszłą współpracę? – Nie – odpowiedział ze strachem w oczach Vladymir i wyszedł pośpiesznie z mieszkania. Ljekowić zaśmiał się histerycznie. Stał się ważny. Kapłani chcieli wchodzić z nim w układy. Bali się go. *** Vladymir Jonović udał się możliwie najszybciej do siedziby Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa. Znów wrzało tam jak w ulu, zdążył się już jednak do tego przyzwyczaić. Tym razem wyglądało na to, że przyczyną poruszenia był nalot z Kontroli Wewnętrznej. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o spotkaniu ze śledczymi, o którego uniknięciu jako człowiek bezpośrednio zamieszany w sprawę mógł raczej zapomnieć. Byli wśród nich najbardziej bezwzględni z armii służących Oświeconemu ludzi, a co gorsza mieli wszelkie pozwolenia, żeby wyżywać się nad przesłuchiwanymi. Zdarzały się więc pobicia, podtopienia, a nawet samobójstwa przesłuchiwanych. Na szczęście jednak żaden z nich nie zaczepił go, gdy zmierzał do gabinetu Pančicia. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Milan Cvijić nie miał niestety tyle szczęścia, gdyż znowu nie było go na stanowisku. Jonović wszedł do środka. Nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia, gdy zobaczył siedzącą przy biurku szefa kobietę. Była ładną, wysoką, na oko trzydziestoletnią brunetką. Vladymir domyślił się, że musiała pracować w Wydziale Kontroli wewnętrznej, gdyż tylko tam zatrudniano w ogóle kobiety. Podobno wynikało to ze starej, lecz wciąż rozpowszechnionej wśród ludu wiary, że kapłanami mogą być jedynie mężczyźni, ale Jonović nigdy nie interesował się szczególnie tą tematyką. Ropuch, blady ze strachu, podał właśnie agentce Kontroli wewnętrznej talerz z ciastkami. Zauważył przybycie Vladymira i potknął się o zagięcie leżącego na podłodze grubego dywanu. – Jonović! Racz zaczekać za drzwiami – wydyszał grubas z trudem łapiąc równowagę. Przeglądająca zawartość jego służbowego laptopa kobieta zdawała się nie zwracać na całe zajście uwagi. Jonović posłusznie opuścił gabinet. Nie czekał długo. Zaledwie kilka minut później kapłanka opuściła siedzibę Pančicia. – Proszę złożyć raport swojemu szefowi i zgłosić się do mnie jak najszybciej. Nie radzę próbować głupot – powiedziała oficjalnym tonem zwracając się do Vladymira. – Głupot? – zapytał, choć domyślił się co miała na myśli. – Owszem. Mieliśmy już próby wyskoczenia przez okno, teleportacji, przywołania demonów i jeszcze dziwniejszych rzeczy. I tak pana dostaniemy, tylko że wtedy będziemy postępować z panem bardziej zdecydowanie – odpowiedziała śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. Jonović wyminął ją i wszedł do środka. – Udało się? – zapytał Ropuch, wciąż śmiertelnie blady. – Tak. Wampir zacznie pić krew prosto z naszych rąk – odrzekł Vladymir, myślami będąc jednak już przy czekającym go przesłuchaniu. – Daruj sobie te metafory – warknął Ropuch. – Dlaczego jesteś taki nerwowy? – zainteresował się Wyższy Wtajemniczony. Zachowanie szefa wydało mu się mimo wszystko cokolwiek dziwaczne. – Wiesz przecież co ja mam na tym laptopie… to znaczy nie wiesz, prawda? Nikt chyba tego nie wie? – odpowiedział z niepokojem Pančić. Jonović znał oczywiście plotki na temat zawartości komputera szefa jak również jego zainteresowań, ale wątpił, żeby to była prawdziwa przyczyna. Za podobne rzeczy nie karało się przecież błyskawicą, a przynajmniej on nie słyszał o żadnym takim przypadku. Mimo to zgodził się z szefem dla świętego spokoju: – Oczywiście. Wracając zaś do sprawy „wampira”; facet nazywa się Dragomir Ljeković i zgodził się współpracować z nami bez większych problemów. W przeciwieństwie do naszej policji. Funkcjonariusze, którzy obstawili kwartał wokół miejsca zbrodni utrudniali mi śledztwo, a na dodatek ich oficer wykrzykiwał antykościelne hasła. – Jacy policjanci? O czym ty pierdolisz, Jonović? Nie wysyłaliśmy żadnych policjantów – krzyknął nagle Ropuch. – Mówię co widziałem – stwierdził wpatrując się uważnie w szefa Wyższy Wtajemniczony. – W takim razie musisz wspomnieć o tym naszej uroczej kapłance Velavić. Może wtedy odczepi się od naszego podejścia do pracy – odpowiedział bez namysłu ropuch i zjadł jedno z leżących na biurku ciastek. – Idź do niej natychmiast. Vladymir wyszedł. Kusiło go żeby wspomnieć jej także o dziwnym zachowaniu Pančicia, ale wiedział, że mogłoby mu to zaszkodzić. Nie miał przeciwko niemu żadnych dowodów, więc zapewne czekałyby go długie godziny udowadniania, że nie chce go usunąć licząc na awans na Najwyższego Wtajemniczonego. Agentka Velavić przyjęła go w pokoju, w którym zazwyczaj przesłuchiwało się winnych przed ich usunięciem. Czuł się z tym dziwnie, a jego samopoczucia nie poprawiała w żaden sposób obecność dwóch uzbrojonych osiłków. Samo pomieszczenie również nie nastrajało optymistycznie. Było pozbawione okien, a jedyne meble stanowił stolik z dwoma krzesłami dla kata i ofiary. – Proszę siadać – powiedziała wskazując na stojący na środku niewielki stół. Jonović bez sprzeciwu wykonał polecenie. Wyglądało na to, że i bez tego miał kłopoty. – Jest pan głównym podejrzanym w tej sprawie. Od tego co teraz usłyszymy będzie zależało pańskie życie, więc radzę się postarać – wyjaśniła pogłębiając to ponure wrażenie. Powstrzymał cisnące się na usta słowa, że zapewne mówią tak każdemu i zamiast tego powiedział: – Co dokładnie chcecie wiedzieć? – Co pan robił w momencie, gdy doszło do zamachu? – Układałem pasjansa – przyznał szczerze wiedząc, że na torturach wyśpiewałby im wszystko, a nawet jeszcze trochę włącznie z przyznaniem się do zamordowania ukochanej babci. – Wie pan, że to dość marne alibi? – Wiem, ale lepszego nie mam. Zwykle było tu u nas dość nudno więc nie przykładałem się do obowiązków. Jak większość pracowników zresztą. – To jak? Topimy? – zwróciła się do drabów. – Nie! – wrzasnął Jonović zlany ze strachu zimnym potem. – To znaczy chciałem powiedzieć, że mam coś lepszego… chyba. – Mów. – Poszedłem dziś obejrzeć zwłoki zamordowanej. Zastałem tam spory oddział policji, którego według Pančića nie powinno tam w ogóle być. W dodatku dowodzący na miejscu oficer wywrzaskiwał hasła odwołujące się do telewizyjnego wystąpienia terrorystów. – I nie zrobił pan z tym nic? – Nie mogłem. Moja moc była na wyczerpaniu po próbie uzyskania tożsamości mordercy, a oni byli uzbrojeni. Zresztą zabijając go mógłbym zaszkodzić naszemu interesowi jeszcze bardziej. Słyszeli go mieszkańcy okolicznych bloków. – Rozumiem. Jeśli to prawda, pańskie zeznania mogą okazać się bardzo pomocne. Ktoś może je potwierdzić? – Zapewne tylko ci „policjanci”. I mieszkańcy, rzecz jasna. – Trudno. Na razie jest pan wolny. Powiadomimy pana, gdy będziemy chcieć dodatkowych wyjaśnień. I, jak mówiłam, nie radzę uciekać. Zawsze będziemy o krok przed panem. – Oczywiście – rzekł z ulgą Vladymir i podniósł się zza stołu. Z ulgą opuścił straszne pomieszczenie. Wiedział, że od tego czasu zacznie darzyć przesłuchiwanych w nim znacznie większym szacunkiem. Postanowił wziąć sobie wolne. I tak dzisiejszego dnia był zbyt wykończony, żeby jeszcze czuwać nad poprawnością informacji w mediach. Wygadywano tam takie brednie, że czasem nawet będąc całkowicie spokojnym nie potrafił ich nieraz znieść. Chciał przede wszystkim wrócić do domu i najlepiej napić się czegoś mocniejszego. *** Dragomir Ljeković niecierpliwił się. Pierwsze morderstwo rozbudziło jego głód krwi, a tymczasem od dwóch dni czekał na pozwolenie, choć agent obiecywał mu codzienne ofiary. Ktoś zastukał nagle do drzwi jego mieszkania. Kiedy jednak je otworzył zobaczył tylko kartkę z napisem „Gagarina 27”. Z drugiej strony taka informacja mu wystarczała. Poczuł dreszcz podniecenia na samą myśl o tym, co go tam spotka. Nie wiedział ile ofiar dla niego przygotowano musiał więc się przygotować. Tymczasem nie miał wiele czasu. Zmierzchało, a Gagarina znajdowała się na drugim brzegu Sawy. Niebawem dotarł na miejsce. Kapłani postarali się. Szeroka, dwupasmowa ulica była niemal całkowicie zaciemniona. Bez większych problemów pokonał oddzielająca go od ogrodu piętrowego domu barierę w postaci płotu. Nagle podbiegł do niego pies. Zadźgał go kilkoma pchnięciami noża zanim zwierzę zdołało chociażby piknąć. Gdy krew spływała mu po rękach, Ljeković czuł się tak jakby właśnie do tego się narodził. Nadeszła pora, żeby zastanowić się jak właściwe dostać się do środka. Teoretycznie najprostsza droga prowadziła przez okno, ale gdyby zbił szybę najpewniej obudziłby wszystkich mieszkańców, a nie był pewien ilu ich było. Po kilku bezskutecznych próbach otwarcia drzwi wejściowych zrozumiał jednak, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Znalazł w ogrodzie kamień i cisnął nim w szybę. Pękła z głośnym trzaskiem. Ljeković przeszedł przez dziurę. Rzucił się ku prowadzącym na górę schodom. Liczył, że zdoła zabić dorosłych, zanim się obudzą. Wtargnął do małżeńskiej sypialni. Rzucił nożem w czoło mężczyzny. Trafił. Przerażona małżonka wrzasnęła rozpaczliwie. Podszedł do niej zdecydowanym krokiem. Zacisnął palce na gardle i trzymał tak długo aż zwiotczała w jego uścisku. Miał ochotę zabawić się z leżącymi w zmiętej pościeli zwłokami, ale zalecenia były jasne. Nikt nie miał przeżyć. Wyszedł z pokoju i niczym anioł śmierci podążył po korytarzu. Nie chciał mordować dzieci. Powinny patrzeć jak z chirurgiczną precyzją kroi ciała ich rodziców i nurza się w ich krwi. Lepiej byłoby, gdyby zapamiętały ten widok, może spodobałoby się im to? Dziecko było zaledwie jedno. Kilkuletni chłopczyk, który ze strachu wczołgał się pod łóżko. Ljeković wyciągnął go zdecydowanym ruchem ręki i podciął gardło wprawnym ruchem ręki. Pozwolił, żeby krew z przeciętej tętnicy zabrudziła mu strój. I tak po całonocnej orgii będzie się nadawał jedynie do wyrzucenia. Następnie zabrał zwłoki chłopca do sypialni rodziców i tam kontynuował swoje dzieło. Na początku operował nożem z godnym chirurga opanowaniem. Krew bryzgała na jego ciało przyprawiając go o dreszcze. Niebawem chciał krzyczeć z rozkoszy i podniecenia. Nie mógł się opanować. Ogarniało go poczucie spełnienia. Czas przestał mieć znaczenie w orgii, w której rozrywał ciała gołymi rękami i rozrzucał po sypialni ich fragmenty. Wreszcie wypełniał rolę, do której czuł się powołany. Skończy się czas zwolnień i ustawicznego poszukiwania nowej pracy. Znalazł swój sens życia, a wiedział, że kapłani dostarczą mu zajęcia do jego końca. Dom przy ulicy Gagarina opuścił, gdy zaczęło już szarzeć. Uprzednio zdążył zmyć z siebie wszelkie ślady nocnych wyczynów. Był wykończony, ale szczęśliwy. Tej nocy osiągnął szczyt spełnienia możliwy do zdobycia przez człowieka. *** Vladymir Jonović układał pasjansa. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko znów wróciło do normy. Od rana w mediach nie mówiło się o niczym istotnym, więc mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę wytchnienia. Nagle jednak bańka idylli pękła. – Doszły do nas wieści o kolejnym bestialskim mordzie popełnionym na niewinnych obywatelach Belgradu – rozległ się głos spikerki z głośników laptopa. Jonović natychmiast zamknął aplikację z pasjansem i zaczął z zainteresowaniem wpatrywać się w ekran. – Tym razem ofiarami mordercy padło przykładne małżeństwo oraz ich siedmioletni syn. Boże, widzisz i nie grzmisz? Zapytajmy co ma zamiar zrobić w tym zakresie policja. Obraz przeniósł się z wnętrza studia na podwórko domu jednorodzinnego. W centrum kadru znajdowała się twarz, której widok przyprawił Vladymira o zakłopotanie. Kapłan zobaczył bowiem tego samego człowieka, który podawał się za oficera policji. Teoretycznie miał przed sobą niebezpiecznego bandytę, którego powinien natychmiast zlikwidować. Z drugiej jednak strony coś nie grało mu w tej sprawie. Być może ktoś chciał wykorzystać go do pozbycia się niewygodnego policjanta? Nie tłumaczyło to co prawda jego zachowania podczas ich ostatniego spotkania, ale nie mógł zabić nikogo bez przekonania o jego winie. Wtedy Pančić mógłby pomyśleć, że już się naprawdę wypalił i można przerobić go na mięsną papkę. A on chciał jeszcze trochę pożyć. Zdecydował się więc wysłuchać, co takiego policjant miał do powiedzenia. – Ze wstępnych ustaleń wynika, że morderca nie jest człowiekiem – oświadczył bez ogródek oficer. – Nikt nie byłby w stanie wywołać takiej masakry w ciągu jednej nocy. – Zatem kim jest morderca? Demonem przybyłym z innego kraju? Spoza oazy spokoju jaką jest nasza kochana Serbia? – zapytał z sugestywnym przerażeniem w głosie wysłany na miejsce dziennikarz. – Nie wiemy. O to już trzeba pytać kapłanów – odpowiedział policjant. Obraz natychmiast powrócił do studia. Vladymir obiecał sobie, że w wolnej chwili sprawdzi akta tego reportera. Wzmianki o świecie zewnętrznym zawsze były pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicą, wiedzą niedostępną dla zwykłych obywateli. Wierzyli, że od czasu zjawiska zwanego Przemieszczeniem ziemia poza Serbią znalazła się pod władzą piekielnych demonów. Utrzymanie ich w tej świadomości nie było trudne biorąc pod uwagę, że równocześnie padły wszystkie łącza satelitarne i od przeszło dwustu lat nikt nie kwapił się, żeby je odbudować. Oczywiście Jonović wiedział znacznie więcej, gdyż było to częścią jego Wtajemniczenia. Wraz z Przemieszczeniem pojawiły się na ziemi niespotykane wcześniej istoty, także takie, które mogły uchodzić za demony. Najistotniejsze było jednak to, że wraz z nim nadeszła niezwykła moc, która pozwoliła ówczesnym kapłanom objąć władzę w pogrążonym w chaosie kraju. Dołożyli oni wszelkich starań, żeby uchronić Serbię przed krwawymi wojnami, które towarzyszyły powstawaniu nowego układu sił na świecie. Konsekwencją tego była konieczność wzbudzenia w ludziach pobożności i, co uświadomiło krwawe powstanie Gorana Czornego, rozbudowę aparatu kontrolnego. Wyważone wypowiedzi policjanta przyprawiły go o zaskoczenie. Z drugiej strony czego właściwie oczekiwał? Że oficer zacznie wywrzaskiwać rewolucyjne hasła? Z pewnością nie był na tyle głupi, żeby skazać się na śmierć. Z drugiej strony i ta teza szybko okazała się błędna, gdyż w telewizyjnym studiu pojawił się Milan Cvijić. Wydział Bezpieczeństwa został zatem powiadomiony o całym zajściu zgodnie z wszystkimi procedurami. Vladymir musiał poprosić Ropucha o wyjaśnienia. Na razie jednak nie mógł oddalić się od laptopa, gdyż chciał posłuchać wyjaśnień jego sekretarza. Zawsze lepiej było znać oficjalną wykładnię, jeśli miało się wymagać ich stosowania. – Jak pan uważa, kim jest tajemniczy morderca? – zapytała dziennikarka. – Moje stanowisko jest takie jak wszystkich kapłanów. Ten… wampir to kara Boża za nasz brak posłuszeństwa. Za wydarzenia sprzed czterech dni – wyjaśnił natchnionym głosem Milan. – Musimy wzmóc nasze wysiłki w modlitwie i liczyć, że On raczy nas wysłuchać. Wyglądało na to, że sekretarz nie zamierza powiedzieć nic więcej ponad to, co Jonović ustalił z Pančiciem. Mimo to Wyższy Wtajemniczony z trudem powstrzymał się przed parsknięciem śmiechem. Psychopata stał się narzędziem kary Bożej. Dobre sobie. Podniósł się zza biurka i, wiedząc, że nie usłyszy już niczego interesującego, udał się do gabinetu Ropucha. Ten jak zwykle obżerał się jakimś słodyczami. – O co chodzi? – zapytał ścierając z ust resztki czekolady. – Pamiętasz jak wspominałem ci o tej obstawie policyjnej przy pierwszej ofierze Ljekovicia? Dziś widziałem tego samego oficera w telewizji. Wypowiadał się na temat morderstwa przy Gagarina – odpowiedział Jonović. Ropuch wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę z brakiem zrozumienia wymalowanym na pulchnej twarzy. Wreszcie chyba dotarło do niego o czym wspominał jego podwładny, gdyż stwierdził: – O tej sprawie mówisz… Już dawno udało się nam wszystko wyjaśnić. Raport z policji dotarł w momencie, gdy byłeś przesłuchiwany przez panią Velavić. Uśmiechał się przy tym obleśnie. Vladymir nie uwierzył mu ani trochę, wiedział jednak, że nie zdoła wydobyć z szefa nic więcej, jeśli ten nie zechce sam tego przyznać. Wyszedł więc z pokoju zupełnie skołowany. Dlaczego Pančić kłamał? I jaka była prawda? *** Minęły dwa tygodnie. Działalność Ljekovića na stałe zagościła w mediach. Vladymir powinien być z tego dumny, zwłaszcza że równolegle donoszono o zwiększonej frekwencji w kościołach i coraz obfitszych datkach. Jeśli nawet pojawiały się gdzieś głosy niezadowolenia, jego kolegom z wydziału udawało się je wyciszać. Z drugiej strony było mu trochę żal ludzi wyznaczonych na ofiary. Nie zawinili sobie w końcu niczym szczególnym. Taka jednak była cena utrzymania władzy i świetnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Gdyby bowiem tłum, podsycany przez rebeliantów zechciał zrzucić kapłańskie jarzmo nic nie zdołałoby go przed tym powstrzymać. Owszem, kapłani mieli do dyspozycji potężne moce, ale oni również podlegali ograniczeniom. Do tego Jonović wątpił, że nie zdarzały się samorodne talenty wśród cywili, które mogłyby wesprzeć sprawę rewolucjonistów. Zresztą ostatnie wydarzenia tylko potwierdzały ich istnienie. Rozmyślał nad tym po raz kolejny układając pasjansa, gdy do pokoju wszedł Milan Cvijić. – Szef wzywa – stwierdził bez zbędnych wstępów. – Czego znowu chce? – zapytał znudzonym głosem Jonović. – Nie wiem. Powiedział mi tylko, że chce cię widzieć. Słowa sekretarza utwierdziły Vladymira w przekonaniu, że znów chodzi o sprawę Ljekovića. Ostatnio Ropuch wzywał go tylko po to. Przeciągnął się leniwie i ruszył na spotkanie z Pančiciem. Szef obżerał się właśnie kanapkami z dżemem. – Musimy poważnie porozmawiać o Ljekoviciu – stwierdził wycierając usta. – Przyszło polecenie od samego Oświeconego, że mamy coś z nim zrobić. – A konkretnie? – zainteresował się Jonović. – Chyba nie myślisz, że mamy go przyjąć? Potrzebujemy ludzi bezwzględnych, ale nie wariatów! To oczywiste, że spełnił swoje zadanie i mamy go zabić – wyjaśnił Ropuch mierząc Vladymira wzrokiem. – Zatem w czym problem? Nie możesz sam przywołać błyskawicy? – zapytał Wyższy Wtajemniczony. – Właśnie w tym jest problem. Uodpornił się w jakiś sposób na działanie zaklęć. Być może nieświadomie odprawił jakiś magiczny rytuał. Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć. Powiadomiłem jedynie Wydział Teologiczny, niech oni połamią sobie nad tym głowy – odpowiedział Pančić. – To zaś oznacza, że trzeba go zabić w tradycyjny sposób. Miłego sprzątania. Jonović skrzywił się na myśl o czekającym go zadaniu. Czym innym było zesłać na kogoś błyskawicę siedząc bezpiecznie przed ekranem komputera, a czym innym strzelenie temu komuś w twarz. Właśnie dlatego cenił sobie pracę przy mediach. Nigdy nie lubił uczestniczyć bezpośrednio w rozlewie krwi. Wiedział jednak, że niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo będzie błagał, Ropuch nie zmieni swojej decyzji. Wyszedł więc posłusznie. *** Dragomir Ljeković oglądał telewizję. Od czasu kiedy zaczął pojawiać się w każdych wiadomościach uwielbiał to robić. Stał się Bogiem tych wszystkich ludzi. Modlili się o pominięcie wśród ofiar Wampira, jak go nazywali, nie znając prawdziwej tożsamości. Tymczasem on nie pomijał nikogo, był narzędziem kary w rękach najwyższej władzy kraju. Trochę zaczynało go to drażnić, wiedział jednak, że próbując rzucić im wyzwanie skazałby się na natychmiastową śmierć. W swojej sytuacji wyczuwał lekką dozę ironii. Władza mordowała własny naród byleby tylko zachować wygodne stołki. I używała do tego celu człowieka, któremu powierzyła swoją tajemnicę – bodaj największe kłamstwo w historii, którym motywowali swoje istnienie. Bóg… Bóg, którego nigdy nie było, albo który nie interesował się zupełnie losem mieszkańców Serbii. Zresztą dlaczego miałby w ogóle to robić? Ljeković był daleki od sądzenia, że Serbowie byli narodem wybranym otoczonym przez morze dzikich demonów. Z pewnością istniały też inne cywilizacje. Zaprzeczanie ich istnieniu było jednak tylko kolejnym z długiej listy kłamstw kapłanów. Z tą myślą Ljeković otworzył puszkę z piwem stojącą na ławie w pobliżu fotela, w którym siedział i wypił spory łyk. Mimo wszystkich popełnionych morderstw, czuł się bezpieczny. W końcu chronili go kapłani. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, który wyrwał go brutalnie z zamyślenia. Poszedł w ich stronę i otworzył szarpnięciem. Zobaczył w nich agenta Jonovicia. – Mogę wejść? – zapytał ów i nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedł do przedpokoju. Dragomir zauważył jego niepokojącą bladość. Zrozumiał, że musi mieć się na baczności. Kapłan nie wpadł raczej z wizytą towarzyską. – O co chodzi? – zapytał starając się ukryć podejrzenia. Na próżno. Następne wydarzenia potoczyły się błyskawicznie. Jonović sięgnął po pistolet. Ljeković rzucił się na niego. Nie zdążył dobiec. Rozległ się odgłos strzału. Dragomira odrzuciło do tyłu. Uderzył plecami o ścianę. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego co się przed chwilą stało. Zbyt późno. Krwawił intensywnie z rany na piersi. Chciał się podnieść i odpłacić się temu zdrajcy. Nie zdołał. W ustach poczuł metaliczny smak krwi. Kończyny powoli ogarniał chłód. Umierał. – Zdychaj, ścierwo – stwierdził Jonović i wystrzelił jeszcze dwa razy. *** Vladymir wpatrywał się przez chwilę w drgające w przedśmiertnych konwulsjach zwłoki. Sam ten widok sprawiał, że robiło mu się niedobrze. Drżącymi rękami schował broń z powrotem do kabury. Wiedział, że w tym stanie niezbyt mądrze zrobiłby wsiadając do samochodu, dlatego zdecydował się na teleportację, choć był świadom niebezpieczeństwa, które za sobą niosła. W najgorszym wypadku znajdzie jego cząsteczki pomieszają się z cząsteczkami innej stojącej w danym miejscu, co zakończy się śmiercią ich obojga, ale niewiele go to interesowało. Chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do domu i ukoić skołatane nerwy kilkoma kieliszkami wódki. Przyzwał moc i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem. Na szczęście obyło się bez szkód. Znalazł się dokładnie w miejscu, w którym zamierzał – w gabinecie Ropucha. Szef zmierzył go wzrokiem czekając na wyjaśnienia. – Wampir nie żyje – stwierdził krótko drżącym głosem Jonović. – Szkoda. Do ostatniej chwili myślałem, że do tego nie dojdzie – odpowiedział Pančić sięgając po pistolet. – Będę musiał zabić cię osobiście. – Dlaczego? – zapytał przerażony Vladymir. Nic już nie rozumiał. Liczył jednak, że prosząc Ropucha o wyjaśnienia zyska czas potrzebny, żeby choć trochę uśpić jego czujność. Może nawet uda mu się go rozbroić? – Wiesz zbyt wiele. Stanowisz dla mnie zagrożenie. Dla mnie i dla mojej świętej misji! Chciałem przywrócić temu krajowi normalność! Wyzwolić go spod kapłańskiej tyranii! Jonović zaczął ostrożnie podchodzić do rozemocjonowanego Pančicia. Ten nie zwrócił na niego uwagi i dalej wrzeszczał: – Ściągnąłeś mi na głowę tę babę z Kontroli Wewnętrznej! Zacząłeś węszyć w sprawie podstawionych policjantów. Nie mogę być pewien co zrobisz następnym razem! Jonović rzucił się na Ropucha, licząc że będzie miał więcej szczęścia niż Ljeković. Zdecydował słaby refleks Pančicia. Vladymir uniósł jego rękę z pistoletem ku górze. Spróbował odgiąć ja w stronę szaleńca. Ropuch naparł na niego całym ciężarem ciała niemal przewracając. Jonović szarpnął nim gwałtownie łamiąc mu nadgarstek. W tej samej chwili padł strzał. Pančić przestał się nagle szamotać. Wypuścił broń z ręki. Osunął się na ziemię, charcząc i ściskając dłońmi brzuch, z którego lała się krew. Vladymir podniósł z podłogi zdradziecki pistolet i wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, zupełnie otępiały. Niebawem chrapliwy oddech Ropucha ucichł. Z zamyślenia kapłana wyrwał dopiero odgłos otwierających się drzwi. Stanął w nich przerażony sekretarz. – Zanim zrobisz coś głupiego odtwórz najpierw nagranie z monitoringu – powiedział zaskakująco przytomnie dla samego siebie Jonović. – Nie mamy żadnych nagrań. Pančić kazał wyłączyć kamery – odpowiedział Milan. – Odłóż broń i powiedz co się tu stało. Dobrze będzie ustalić wspólną wersję przed przybyciem tych świrów z Kontroli Wewnętrznej. – Za późno – za plecami sekretarza rozległ się kobiecy głos. Do gabinetu, odpychając wciąż stojącego w drzwiach Cvijicia, weszła kapłanka z Wydziału Kontroli Wewnętrznej. Z tego co pamiętał Jonović nazywała się Velavić. – Spokojnie. Wszystko już wiemy – zwróciła się do Jonovicia z uśmiechem na ustach. – Co prawda nie udało nam się załatwić tej zdradzieckiej świni przed panem, ale trzeba się cieszyć, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Gdyby Pančić zdołał się ukrywać jeszcze kilka dni prawdopodobnie mielibyśmy przewrót. – To znaczy, że… – powiedział kładąc pistolet Ropucha na biurku. Velavić nie dała mu dokończyć: – Tak. Jest pan bohaterem, a co za tym idzie naturalnym kandydatem do zastąpienia Pančicia. Witamy na stanowisku, Najwyższy Wtajemniczony. Jonović uśmiechnął się. Przynajmniej nie wszystko potoczyło się źle. Z drugiej strony może lepiej byłoby, gdyby Pančić wprowadził swoje plany w czyn? Serbia nie zasługiwał wszakże na tak okrutną kastę rządzących. Kapłani zabijali własnych obywateli, a do tego jeszcze pozwolili działać Wampirowi. Jonović zaczynał mieć po tym wszystkim dość tego obrzydliwego kraju i jego polityki. Wiedział jednak, że nie ma dla niego żadnej drogi ucieczki. Może więc stary Ropuch miał rację? Jedyne wyjście prowadziło przez oczyszczający ogień rewolucji? Przyszły Najwyższy Wtajemniczony nie miał ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie miał duszy rewolucjonisty. Ważniejsze było większe uposażenie, które dostanie w zamian za nowe stanowisko. Dlatego ten system trwał, trwa i trwać będzie jeszcze wiele lat. Kategoria:Opowiadania